Reveal
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: In death, all answers are revealed. *Walk through the final moments when you have died and walking through the once called town of Gravity Falls.*


**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**One Shot**

**Reveal**

Walking past the vacant houses and burnt wood, watching as the ash stained the once green grass. A long white dress and long brown hair waving in the wind. Green eyes gaze around the once quiet and welcoming town of Gravity Falls. Her pale skin had a sort of white glow to it.

The tress were very bare this winter, the sun hidden behind the few clouds in the gray sky. And a lone girl walking bare foot through the ruin town. She looked around the place, running her fingers along the brown, burnt wood. The black soot staining her fingers. A dead silence rang across the place, not even the birds made a sound, she gave it all a vacant look.

"_I remember tears steaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go._" she sang, and looked around, "_When all though shadows almost killed your light._".

"_I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone.'._" she frowned and looked at a burning house, "_But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight._".

That cold wind blew on her face, making her long brown hair move lightly. "_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now._".

"_You and I'll be safe and sound." _she moved forward through the woods, listening to the sound of the wind in the trees. Water dripping off the bare branches and hitting the dead leaves with no sound.

"_Don't you dare look out your window, darnlin' everything on fire._" she touched the trees that were burned a little, "_The war outside our door keeps ragin' on."._

_"Hold onto this lullaby, even when the musics gone..._" the wing stopped she looked up at the covered sun, "_Gone..."_

Continuing to trek on, knowing she must see all of her once home. She knew who killed it, but not of what the true motives was. Her green eyes gazed up at an old shake, she knew this place. Walking up the steps into the burned down shop, it was black and messy. She gave a sad smile.

"_Just close your eyes, the sun it going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now._" she touched the smooth wood with three fingers, "_Come morning light, you and I'll be Safe and...Sound."._

Making her way outside and down the road to cemetery. She looked around at the graves and tomes, some caskets to thoughts who weren't buried underground. She ran her fingers along the stones, reading the names of people.

The wind picked up slowly, she picked up some dead flowers and held them as she walked. She smiled at how she must look like a dead bride wandering aimlessly to no where. Stopping in front of a gray, rectangular stone that looked to be new and recently placed there.

Her fingers traced the pendant that was placed on top. Then the name on it, her name edged in the cold stone. She sat down on it, staring out over the hills and dead, sometimes following the trails of black smoke rise into the bleak sky.

"_Just close your eyes..._" she held her knees and blinked, "_You'll be alright..._" she whispered, her voice cracking a little. _"Come morning light, you and I'll be safe...and...sound."._

She frowned gazing at all that was once her town, her home, and where she hoped to start a family of her own. A place now destroyed by the one she cared for just as much. She smelled the flowers once more, and laid down on top of the cold stone that was her grave.

Staring up at the brighten clouds and the sun peaking through. She smiled softly and closed her eyes, allowing the light to find its way to her heart and vanish from this world into the next.

The wind blew once more in the empty town and graveyard. Where the secrets and dead shall stay for all time.

**I was in a depressed mood and started to listen to the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift (Which I don't own). Hope you all like it, think of the person however you want it to be, personally it was a OC of mine in her finally moments. But, whatever, I just needed this off my mind.**


End file.
